


it goes down in the dm

by beegreen



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Jamie, bartender tyler, thirst follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegreen/pseuds/beegreen
Summary: My boys tell me taking pics with the dogs is the ultimate thirst trap.





	it goes down in the dm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the Thirst follow/Met online prompt. Thank you so so much to Helen for the advice and hand holding as always.

“Smile, bud,” Tyson says, bumping Jamie’s hip slightly before throwing an arm around his shoulders. So Jamie does, grinning broadly while tipping his beer in salute, as the beautiful blonde that Tyson had been talking to earlier snaps a photo of them.

“It’s for the gram,” Tyson states matter of factly as she passes the phone back to him, studying it appraisingly before deciding it’s to his liking. “Nice,” he says holding out his own beer for Jamie to toast. Jamie nods, clinking bottles, still smiling. He feels loose and light, several beers in on a Saturday night out with Tyson in a low key bar is always his idea of a good time.

He tells Tyson as much.

“Love you, man,” Tyson says solemnly.

“Love you too, Tys,” Jamie laughs.

___

“Ugh,” Jamie groans. He very much does not love Tyson, he thinks, grimacing as the bright light shines through the open window of his bedroom and directly into his eyes. Jamie shields his eyes with an arm as he stretches out with his free hand, blindly feeling around his nightstand for the water bottle he usually keeps there. “Yes!” he crows victoriously when he finds it. He rolls over to rummage through the top drawer until he successfully locates the Advil too. After a brief struggle with the cap because apparently they aren’t just childproof but hungover-Jamie-proof too, Jamie opens the bottle and washes two tablets down with the entire bottle of water, praying it kicks in sooner rather than later.

Jamie debates whether or not he’s got the energy to stand up to close the blinds before laziness wins and he just grabs the second pillow and places it over his head for blessed darkness, dozing off quickly.

Jamie wakes up again a few hours later, raging headache practically gone. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants, grabs his phone off the charger and pads groggily into the kitchen. He moves on autopilot, taking a mug from the cupboard, putting it onto the coffee machine, and waiting for it to brew. Jamie hums appreciatively as he takes the first sip, finally starting to actually wake up. He takes a seat at the counter to drink the rest of his cup, and starts idly scrolling through his phone.

There’s a notification from Instagram that Tyson’s tagged him in a post. He swipes open the post, liking the photo from last night, when he notices a follow request from tseguin92. Jamie stares at the icon of a guy in a snapback and shades with tattoos up and down his arms. He doesn’t look familiar. And he doesn’t think he recognizes the name either. When Jamie clicks through to his Instagram page, it’s littered with an equal number of shirtless photos and dogs. He scrolls down because the dude is definitely hot, really fit and very much Jamie’s type, so Jamie is sure he’d remember meeting him. He racks his brain, but he really doesn’t think he’s ever met the guy before. Jamie hesitates since he usually doesn’t accept random follower requests. He scrolls back up to the top when he notices Tyson is a mutual friend.

Jamie considers texting Tyson before deciding payback’s a bitch and if he’s hungover, Tyson I-can-do-two-shots-for-every-one-you-take Barrie is even worse. So he calls instead.

“‘lo,” Tyson grumbles as he answers.

“Morning, sunshine,” Jamie says cheerfully.

“How are you so awake?” Tyson groans. “Aren’t you hungover too?”

“I was but I’m way more alive after some coffee and advil. And since I’m such a good friend, I’m willing to come over and bring you some too in exchange for some info,” Jamie offers.

“Info, huh? Is someone regretting not getting the brunette’s number last night?” Tyson teases.

“No, I’m good. But I am wondering how you know a T Seguin?” Jamie asks.

“Do I know a T Seguin?” Tyson hesitates, sounding unsure. “Doesn't ring a bell.”

“Tys, you follow each other on insta. Brown hair, nice beard, sleeves and really hot.”

“Nope, sorry. Can’t recall,” Tyson says, sounding a little more awake. “But you know what might help jog my memory? Some fried eggs on toast and a side of curly fries from our favorite sandwich shop. Oh and a blizzard. With extra cookie dough. Just to really make sure all those details come back to me.”

“Seriously, Tyson?” Jamie sighs.

“You want info, I need food. It’s a fair trade,” Tyson replies, sounding way more chipper by the minute.

“Fine, I’ll be there soon,” Jamie says and hangs up. He really does want to know more about T Seguin and now that Tyson’s mentioned it, some greasy fried food sounds fucking great.

Jamie arrives at Tyson’s house, food in hand. He lets himself in with his spare key, finding Tyson groaning dramatically, cocooned in several blankets and a comforter from Tyson’s bedroom.

“What took so long? I’m dying,” Tyson grumbles.

“Well, someone had me stop at not one but two restaurants, so you only have yourself to blame,” Jamie points out as he takes out the food from the takeout containers and places it on the kitchen counter. “Did you take some painkillers?” he asks, already moving towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom because he knows Tyson is completely useless when he’s hungover.

“No, that’s what I’ve got you for,” Tyson says as Jamie reappears, painkillers in hand. Tyson makes grabby hands at Jamie, who fills up a glass of water and hands both over to Tyson as he emerges from his comforter nest.

“You have to come to the counter to eat, Tys,” Jamie says, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Aye, aye captain,” Tyson salutes, as he crawls off the couch and towards the counter, grabbing a handful of fries. “So. What do you wanna know, Benny?”

“Oh, so you’re ready to talk now?” Jamie grumbles, taking a bite of his own food.

“You brought the blizzard. I bring the info.”

Jamie pulls out his phone and pulls up **Tseguin92** , before sliding it over to Tyson. “Him, how do you know him?”

“Ohh yeah. Tyler. He’s an absolute weapon. Met him on that trip Nate Dogg and I took to Prague last summer. He couldn’t speak the language but still picked up every night.”

Jamie nods because there is no way he’s met this guy before then, so why did he follow him?

“Is he from around here?” Jamie asks, though he’s pretty sure if he was, Jamie would’ve met him before.

“No, don’t think so. He was a bartender, somewhere on the east coast. Toronto? Or maybe Boston,” Tyson supplies unhelpfully.

Jamie glares at him. “You’re not really helping.”

Tyson ignores him. “What does it matter? Just accept the request. He’s hot and he’s not one of your students trying to catfish you.”

The only reason Jamie is so careful about accepting friend requests is he doesn’t want to accidentally accept one of his students or worse, one of the moms that hit on him at every parent teacher conference. But this is clearly neither. Tyson knows this Tyler, sort of. So Jamie accepts the request, but he doesn’t follow back, still a little uncertain about the whole thing.

He’s convinced Tyler has him confused with someone else.

___

Jamie’s relaxing on the couch, nursing a beer and watching highlights on TSN while aimlessly scrolling through his phone when he gets a notification from Instagram.

 **Tseguin92** _has liked your photo_. Followed by another **Tseguin92** _has liked your photo_. And then a moment later, another pops up.

Jamie swipes on the notifications and the likes are all over the place. The first is on his most recent photo from a fishing trip, which isn’t that odd, but the other like is on a photo with his niece from months ago. And the last like on a shirtless photo of him with Jordie and a friend from Fourth of July nearly four years ago. Jamie’s flattered. A bit confused, but still extremely flattered. He knows the three-like move when he sees it, has seen enough of his buddies use it and may have even tried it out himself once or twice.

So before he talks himself out of it, he follows Tyler back.

___

Over the next few days, Jamie learns a lot about Tyler from his insta stories. It seems like every time Jamie opens the app, Tyler’s posted something new. Most of the time it’s his dogs, one of which Jamie now knows is an energetic yellow labrador puppy named Gerry. Sometimes it’s a video of Tyler mugging for the camera, often times shirtless.

Jamie has no complaints.

Sometimes it’s a shirtless Tyler with his dogs, all of them mugging for the camera and those have quickly become Jamie’s personal favorite. By the end of the week, Jamie finds himself looking forward to Tyler’s posts. Not enough to turn on notifications because he’s not a creep, but enough to check the app way more often than he used to.

It becomes a habit, watching Tyler’s stories every time he posts, so Jamie’s quite surprised when after watching the latest one of Tyler chilling on his couch with dogs all around him that he gets a DM. Jamie’s not sure what to blame for what he does next, but without thinking, he opens the message.

_Tseguin92: hey man_

Jamie makes an odd, squeaky noise, dropping his phone in surprise. After a few deep breaths, he picks up his phone again and debates ignoring the message, until he remembers how instagram works and the little ‘seen’ that has now surely appeared under the message he had clearly read. “Fuck,” he groans, glaring at his phone in betrayal. He’s not going to leave the poor guy on read, so Jamie starts typing.

_Jamiebenn14: hey_

Jamie doesn’t even have the time to stress over his last message when he gets another notification _TSEGUIN92 HAS SENT A PHOTO_. Self-control is usually one of Jamie’s strong suits but apparently not tonight because he opens the photo immediately. It’s a picture of the brown and black dogs who often make appearances in Tyler’s stories.

_Tseguin92: the crew say hi to. Aren’t they cute?_

_Jamiebenn14: very cute_

_Tseguin92: my boys tell me taking pics with them is the ultimate thirst trap._

A burst of laughter escapes Jamie’s lips before anxiety starts to kick in. Is Tyler flirting? Had he noticed Jamie watching all his stories? Jamie briefly considers calling Jordie, who’s way better at the whole DM game or even Tyson, but ultimately remembers he’s got nothing to lose. Tyler’s on the opposite coast and a little internet flirting never hurt anybody.

_Jamiebenn14: i could see that (emoji)_

_Tseguin92: I’m pretty good in person to_

_Jamiebenn14: I bet_

_Tseguin92: I’ve got work today but I get off at 10. Stop by my bar and I can prove it to you_

Jamie deflates as he reads the last message. Tyler must be confusing Jamie with someone else, otherwise how would he expect to meet him, when Jamie’s here in Victoria and Tyler is all the way across the continent in Toronto or Boston or wherever stupid place Tyson said he was from. Jamie’s thumb hovers over the keyboard, unsure of what to type next and if he’s honest with himself reluctant to think of not having this whatever it is thing with Tyler, even though it’s only been a few days.

Tseguin92: or not. Another day works to

Jamiebenn14: It’s not that, it’s just i think you’re confusing me with someone else. I’m just a guy from Victoria

Tseguin92: ???

Jamiebenn14: You’re in Toronto or Boston. I’m not actually sure where you’re from but it’d be a little hard for me to get there by 10

Tseguin92: Babe I’m not sure where you got ur info from but i’m in Victoria. Ur the really hot guy with the sick flow in those photos with Barrie, pretty sure i’ve got the right guy.

Jamie can feel the flush warm his cheeks as he reads Tyler’s reply. He knows he’s a good looking guy, but he’s never considered himself cute enough for a thirst follow.

_Jamiebenn14: what?????_

_Tseguin92: can you meet me tonight? i’ve really gotta go to work now, sorry!!_

This time Jamie has no qualms about meeting Tyler and if he does a little happy dance to commemorate the moment, no one has to know.

_Jamiebenn14: yeah I can._

The next message is just the address of the bar and a thumbs up emoji, meaning Jamie has five hours to calm his nerves, get ready and yell at Tyson for getting things so wrong.

___

Jamie forces himself to leave the house around 9pm, a little earlier than he needs for the ride over but pacing back and forth in his living room has gotten a bit old. And it is a Friday night, there could be traffic or something, Jamie reasons with himself.

Of course, the cab comes right away, there’s no traffic and now Jamie finds himself pacing in front of the bar instead of his living room with a half hour to spare.

By the fifth odd look from the guy checking IDs, Jamie figures it’s time to head inside. The music inside is louder than the bars Jamie usually frequents, but as he makes his way further back, he immediately spots Tyler. He’s hard to miss in a tight black T-shirt that hugs his arms just right. The sight both calms his nerves cause there he is, real and in Victoria, but also makes them worse because damn, he’s hot.

Jamie hovers awkwardly, not sure if he should walk up to Tyler now or wait till he gets off his shift. He’s really regretting not texting Jordie or Tyson for that second opinion, but before Jamie can stress out further, Tyler turns his way.

He must recognize Jamie immediately, throwing a smile and a wink in his direction, which is a good sign, Jamie thinks. Tyler tips his head slightly, beckoning Jamie closer, so he steadies himself with a deep breath and starts walking over. The bar is pretty busy so Jamie has to subtly use his frame to get through the crowd.

The pretty blonde manning the bar spots Jamie first. “What can I get you?” she asks, placing a napkin in front of Jamie.

“I got him, thanks, babe,” Tyler interrupts.

Her eyes flicker between Jamie and Tyler, before she pats Tyler’s arm with a smirk. “I’m sure you do.”

“Sorry,” Tyler mouths. “Beer?”

“Sure,” Jamie nods. “Anything on tap.”

“I got you,” Tyler says with another grin, walking away to get Jamie’s beer.

Jamie nods dumbly as Tyler retreats, worrying if it was a bad decision to come in while Tyler is still working. He should've just waited outside, stupid ID checker guy be damned.

“Here you go, on the house,” Tyler says putting down the beer and letting his hand linger on the glass. When Jamie reaches for it, their hands brush lightly against each other’s. Jamie flushes in spite of himself.

“No, no. Let me cover it, please,” Jamie tries.

“It’s all good, babe, I promise.” Tyler reassures him.

“You sure? I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble or something,” Jamie tries again.

“I swear I’ll be fine, I know the owner really well,” Tyler winks.

Suddenly, Jamie finds the beer glass fascinating. He stares at his beer, rubbing at his neck slightly. “Uhh, okay.”

“Oh, wait, no. I mean I am the owner, that’s why I know the owner well, not like you know I know the owner,” Tyler rambles nervously.

“Oh,” Jamie smiles in relief.

“Oh,” Tyler echoes and for a moment they just freeze, holding each other's gaze and smiling like every cheesy romcom Tyson has ever made him watch, at least until the guy next to Jamie yells, “Hey buddy, can I get some service?”

“Oh yeah, sure, just a sec,” Tyler replies to the guy before turning back to Jamie. “I’m glad you made it, but I’ve gotta help out just a bit longer. I’ll be done in 20 minutes or so. Do you mind hanging out for a bit?”

“Not at all,” Jamie says, exhaling slowly.

“Thanks. Let me know if I can get you anything else,” Tyler says with another smile and a wink before moving further down the bar to help the other customers.

To avoid just staring at Tyler the whole time, Jamie people watches as he waits, getting wrapped up in the couple at the end of the bar clearly on a first date. He’s so enthralled in the dialogue he’s made up in his head he doesn’t even notice Tyler’s no longer behind the bar.

Jamie feels a tap on his shoulder. “Hey, Jamie.” Jamie turns towards the voice and is greeted by the sight of Tyler, who is somehow even more Jamie’s type up close.

“Hey,” Jamie says, standing up and offering his hand, because thinking on his feet really isn’t one of Jamie’s strong suits. Tyler huffs out a laugh before meeting his hand and then pulling Jamie in for a hug. Tyler’s a bit shorter than Jamie but just as broad and he smells surprisingly great for someone at the end of a shift. They fit together well, Jamie letting his hand gently sweep across Tyler’s back, feeling the hard plane of muscle and can feel Tyler do the same to him. Both linger in the hug, neither one in a hurry to break apart, until Jamie remembers they’re still in Tyler’s bar and hesitantly pulls away. “Should we get out here?” he asks.

Tyler doesn’t respond right away, eyes flickering to Jamie’s mouth, before he seemingly breaks from his trance and throws Jamie another wink. “Yeah, let’s go. I know an awesome taco truck. It’s a bit of a walk, but so worth it. If you’re into that?” Tyler asks, holding out his hand.

Jamie takes it, “sounds good.”

Then Jamie finds himself being pulled through the bar, out the door, and through the streets of Victoria with Tyler’s hand still firmly in his.

The conversation flows easily, Tyler just the right amount of inquisitive, charming and animated to make Jamie feel comfortable. They laugh about how Tyler had thirst-followed Jamie after the photo Tyson posted of Jamie in that blue paisley shirt unbuttoned just the right amount, according to Tyler. They talk about Tyler’s dogs and their jobs, which is how Jamie learns Tyler had ended up in Victoria when a buddy of his needed a co-owner for a bar. They cover the trip to Prague where Tyler met Tyson and Nate and the time that Tyson had drunkenly walked into a pole, which Jamie had heard about because Tyson has no shame, but finds Tyler’s retelling way funnier. Jamie gushes about his niece and his family, which earns him a warm smile and a soft squeeze of his hand. He opens about his favorite place to get away in Victoria, which he rarely shares with anyone. Even Tyson doesn’t know about it.

Before long, they’re walking up to the truck and Jamie thinks it would’ve been way better if it hard been, like, another 5 to 10 miles away. Once they stop, Tyler drops Jamie’s hand and now Jamie is really wishing this truck was further away.

“These tacos are amazing. Everyone I take here loves it,” Tyler says. Jamie feels a sharp pang of jealousy at the thought, which isn’t usually his thing, but Tyler apparently brings out a lot of things in Jamie.

“Do you have a preference? Or you want me to pick something for you?” Tyler continues.

“Go for it. I trust your judgement,” Jamie replies and clearly that was a good answer if Tyler’s blinding smile is anything to go by. “But you gotta let me pay,” Jamie says schooling his face into as serious an expression as he can muster.

“No way, babe. I asked you out, so I get to pay,” Tyler says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The movement catches the fabric of his shirt, giving Jamie a great view of the top of a tattoo peeking out from behind Tyler’s collar. Jamie can’t help but let his eyes wander further taking in the stretch of Tyler’s sleeves across his biceps. Damn, Jamie thinks.

“Cool?” Tyler asks preening, breaking Jamie out of his daze and blushing at getting caught.

“You already paid at the bar though?” he tries.

“That doesn’t count. I get the whole date. You can get the next one,” Tyler says.

“The next one?”

Tyler falters slightly. “Umm, yeah, I mean if you want to.”

This time it’s Jamie’s turn to shoot Tyler a blinding smile, “Yeah… uh yes...yes, of course I do but I’m not ready for this one to end just yet.”

“Nice,” Tyler says bumping Jamie’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go get the tacos now. Grab us a seat,” he adds gesturing towards the nearby picnic table.

“Sure,” Jamie replies. He doesn’t have to wait long for Tyler to come back with a tray of tacos. He expects Tyler to sit on the bench across from him, but he doesn’t. Instead, Tyler swings his legs and sits right next to Jamie. Jamie’s a bit surprised but he can’t complain as their thighs press up against each other.

“Here,” Tyler says pushing the beef taco container over towards Jamie. “I’m so excited for you to try it.”

Jamie picks it up and takes a bite, trying to be as neat as possible as he’s fully aware Tyler’s eyes are fixed on him. “Mmm,” he says reflexively because Tyler was right, the taco is damn good.

“Umm you’ve got some lettuce, uhh right there,” Tyler says pointing at Jamie’s cheek. Jamie wipes at it unsuccessfully. “Can I?” Tyler asks. Jamie nods, so Tyler reaches in, gently brushing off the stray piece of lettuce with his thumb. Tyler hovers for a moment and this close, Jamie can make out the flecks of brown in Tyler’s eyes. Jamie’s enthralled and before he can think too much about it, he presses a gentle kiss to Tyler’s lips, before darting back.

Tyler looks starry-eyed and yet amused at Jamie. “Tacos first, more kissing later,” Tyler states matter-of-factly before leaning in and contradicting himself by quickly kissing Jamie. “More kissing later, for sure.”


End file.
